


All our Firsts until our Lasts

by Aureiya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU where they're a couple throughout the quest, Canon Typical Violence, Fast forwarded through LOTR, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, M/M, No one else is really important in this fic, Sleeping Together, Snippets, Traveling Together, a bit of angst, but they're just sorta there, implied sex, just like in LOTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli, and their firsts throughout the quest as they get together</p>
            </blockquote>





	All our Firsts until our Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic I think. I love this ship it's sorta ridiculous but it works. I wanted to try writing something a bit different than my usual so this happened.

The first time Legolas met dwarves he remembers being disgusted by them. They were dirty and smelly and altogether ugly. He remembers at times with varying shades of embarrassment and humor how he had insulted ones family and likened one dwarfs son to a goblin mutant. Oh if he'd only known. 

 

The first time Gimli meets elves, he's heard his fathers story of imprisonment and insult so many times that he immediately hates them. He is not the one to be going on any ambassadorial missions. The blonde haired elf of especial arrogance he loathes most. He'll see if he finds him to be an Orc mutant with his pretty head taken off his shoulders with an ax. 

 

Legolas knows the second time he gets into an argument with dwarves that he instigated it, foolishly. 

 

Gimli's first altercation with an elf is because he is head strong. But he hates elves almost as much as he hates admitting he was wrong. So there is no way he would apologize for one to the other. 

 

Gimli's first quest seems consumed by arguing with the Elf. They nag and nag, back and forth. About weapons. About height. Hair care. When the elf can climb atop snow, Gimli directs his anger towards him and away from the cold. Everything he does is against the Elf. 

 

Legolas' first time in a Dwarven hall is not what he was led to expect. They were thrust in by some river creature and after all the dwarves boasts, Moria was in ruin. He ran about mourning and yelling, not at all in handle of himself or his emotions. Legolas buries his disgust as much as he can to respect his sorrow. 

 

The first time he fights alongside an Elf is exhilarating for Gimli. The Goblins are felled easily beneath his battle ax, but any times he turns to find he was almost about to be slaughtered, the Elf had shot the creature. Leaving Gimli safe and unscathed. At times he could not help but to watch the being, so light on its feet, make impossible maneuvers. He actually finds himself respecting the Elf. 

 

The first loss on their quest Legolas finds himself standing next to Gimli after their escape from those treacherous halls of Moria. Their company numbers only eight now. And he can no longer bring himself to not call Gimli by his name, now that the reality of danger has set in. 

 

Gimli first calls the elf Legolas in his head the same time he first here's the Elvish mourning song ringing through the trees. The elf stands to help translate, before seeming overcome and having to excuse himself. That's the first time he seems relatable to Gimli. And so he becomes Legolas. 

 

((Gimli's gift of three golden hairs is work around his neck, tucked safe beneath his tunic. He can not account for who the hair truly reminds him of. 

 

Legolas is eternally thankful for the bow gifted upon him by the Lady. He chooses to ignore the souring feeling he received when he saw the dwarves gift, accounting it towards disgust at his tactless act. ))

 

Legolas is greedily thankful it was not the dwarf killed in the Orc attack. This is the first time he will feel joy seeming the smaller being alive and gruffly annoyed beside him. 

 

Gimli is thankful the first time the quest splits up that he is with the elf, Legolas. He tries not to question this relief as they send another of their comrades off to the Halls of his Fathers and just prays to Mahal that their small group of three will stick together (or is it his prayer that he and Legolas may stay together). 

 

The first time Legolas defends a dwarf he knows it is far more foolish than the times he'd attacked them.  
But hearing such insults flung at someone he's come to see as "friend", is too much. Especially after the loss of the rest of their friend group. Even as he points his arrow towards this Rohan Captain and the rest of the Rohirrim with him point swords at Legolas he rests content that at least he'd be able to kill his Gimli's insulter before his own death. 

 

His first time being protected by another, especially an elf, is of mixed feelings for Gimli. He feels the anger swooping in him come to a halt as his insulter is challenged. And while there is still annoyance that he seems to be believed to be unable to help himself, pride and something of a warmer sort fills him at Legolas' defense of him. He's sure his face is smug. 

 

Legolas first time riding with another on his saddle, he cannot concentrate on the extra weight, no matter how compact it is, in his haste to search out the Hobbits. Later he will come to revel in the steadiness that clings to him and the security he feels in the others heavy hands relying on him. 

 

Gimli's first encounter with a living forest is not how he would wish it to go. He shows fear in the face of a wizard, although he is sure both his elf and Aragorn do the same. His joy at having two of the Hobbits runs wild and his anger is hot and sudden in the face of Saruman, but Legolas can temper him with a touch along his hand that is secured about the elf's waist. He ignores the implications of that intimacy to focus instead on Gandalf's plans. 

 

Legolas' first real celebration with great drinking is certainly different. The ale the men drink by the barrel full is not as potent as his usual elvish wine; and so he cheerily challenges Gimli to a contest of drinking. He is proud to say he bests the dwarf's claims of being the more able to hold their alcohol. And graciously helps the drunk off his ass dwarf back to where they're sleeping. If he takes a moment to smooth Gimli's beard and bed linen as he sleeps, he can blame it on his slight buzz. 

 

Gimli's first true fear of Sauron comes the same night of his first loss at a drinking competition. The latter soon loses importance as they realize the implication of Sauron looking into their young Hobbit friends head. And Gandalf gives order and plans and they must disperse some once again; Gimli cannot help but look towards Legolas for comfort. 

 

Legolas' first true tears on this quest fall shortly after Aragorn did. As he still helps guide the Rohan people, he clutched desperately on to Gimli's arm about his waist and just as desperately to Estel's Evenstar necklace. Gimli is the first to be stoic on this stretch of the journey, and he's the one to guide them as Legolas breaks down. 

 

Gimli's second time seeing a friend come back from the dead he is almost too stressed to feel joy. At the same time as they prepare for a desperate battle for Helm's Deep he hears himself tell his Elf of the beauty of the caves nearby, and how after the war was over how he'd take him there. Gimli does not miss the awed gratitude on the elf's face. And think that might not be the worst thing to see the last of. 

 

Legolas' first real battle, not just a skirmish, he turned into a game with Gimli. After the promises on top the ramparts he needed the counting of his kills to help him focus on the battle and not fret over his dwarves fate. He was certain though after this battle was over, no matter what the outlook was; a victory or defeat in horrific death, that he had at least had a decent parting with his friend, but if they came out of this together. No such friends idea would be stood any longer. 

 

Gimli's first kiss with an elf happens on a field of blood, a top piles of corpses, and in the aftermath of battle. He is sitting on his last kill when Legolas stumbles into the courtyard, no worse for wear, to declare his kill count. Gimli attests he bested him, and can feel a tension growing between them. Even as they jest over the true winner, and Legolas even shoots the body beneath him, the tension builds. It snaps between one beat and the next. For suddenly the graceful, beautiful golden elf, who's mark of battle is a braid of disarray is kneeling in the muck right up in front of Gimli, practically against him. Their lips meet forcefully, desperately, a relief that they are alive plain to feel. And an understanding that this had been building between the hen for some time. His first kiss with an elf is altogether wonderful and leads to many more kisses. 

 

Legolas' first war campaign is more like a break from battle. For while him and Gimli are following the Rohirrim with Aragorn, there is no battles to be fought, they are merely gathering troops. Legolas' first time sharing his sleep with a dwarf happens during this march to Gondor's aid. Although all that truly happens is sleep. Legolas has yet to bring up his cultures strange views of sex, and appreciates instead that first night, and thereafter, the warmth of another body inside the empty tents, and the secure feeling that comes with lying with someone one cares about. 

 

Gimli's first time fearing the caves under a mountain after Moria is when they must go through the paths of the dead. Legolas and he had sworn to Aragorn as their King, and Gimli would not fall back on an oath as those they were seeking out had. But even then with Legolas' goading and tempting fleet of kiss, it takes all of Gimli's resolve to follow after his companions into a heart of a mountain. 

 

Legolas's first feeling they may win the war happened when the ghosts swore to their cause. The relief almost rivaled that of having Gimli by his side every day. With a happier outlook, Legolas for the first time truly looked to the future, and wondered what firsts he could have with Gimli once they'd survived the war. 

 

Gimli's first time seeing an Oliphant is when his love topples one right in front of him. A smug grin on his face and a wild look in his eyes. Gimli's realizes for the first time he loves him, but instead stutters out some nonsense on it only counting as one kill. 

 

Legolas's first time seeing the land of Mordor is almost his last. They stand, brave, in front of its hellish gates, and mourn what they think is the loss of Frodo. But they must prepare anyways to face on the hoards of Mordor a final time. It's the first time he tells Gimli he loves him. Whispered quietly in Elvish as they watch the gates open and prepare for battle. And Legolas is ready for it to be the last thing he does. 

 

The first time they share a bed for more than sleeping comes two weeks after the Fall of Sauron. Just two days before their dear friend Aragorn will be crowned king. Legolas tells Gimli all it will mean for them, to go this step, and the dwarf can not be anything but ecstatic to be his first and only. It's the first time they make love, and most definitely not the last. 

 

The first time Legolas sees caves of beauty he is with Gimli. He is always with Gimli now, they travel together sharing in the sights and everything there is to offer in Middle Earth, progressively making their way back to their homes to see family once again. Always together. 

 

Gimli is the first dwarf to properly marry an elf in the Dwarven way. They arrive back in the Blue Hills and Gimli can not keep glee off his face when his father hears their story, and learns of who the elf is he wishes to properly wed. While disturbed. Gloín finally gives in, convinced it's his last shot to get back at King Thranduil. The wedding of Gimli and Prince Legolas is quiet, for the obvious reasons, but the couple is eternally grateful, and cannot contain their joy as they travel to Legolas' lands. 

 

Legolas' first time seeing some of his kin heading to the Undying Lands he is saying goodbye to Bilbo Baggins and Frodo and Gandalf and the great Lady. For the first time he feels the call of the sea and the longing. But just one look at his stubbornly uncrying dwarf husband can halt any other summons. His heart belonged to Middle Earth until it was sent on. 

 

Gimli's last look at Middle Earth was fuzzy, for his eyes were finally starting to go in his later years. This is his first time on the sea and also his last. He is heading to the Undying Lands with Legolas, as he's done everything with Legolas the past 200 years. 

 

Their first step onto the beaches of the Undying Lands is followed by their first kiss there. This is a new land of firsts, one were there never needs to be any lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique and comment plz


End file.
